Love and Secrets
by Blurid
Summary: Inuyasha's gone, Sesshoumaru comes, and she had a rough day with it.. Wat she didn't know is dat she and Sesshou had a past.. and she just forgot.. for sometym l8er, it wil b more than she expected.. there wil b secrets revealed and also love..
1. Arrival

**Hey people… Here's a new story… I got inspired so I wrote a new one… I want to know what you think about my story so… Here we are…**

**Love and Secrets**

**Chapter one - arrival**

The birds were chirping on the ground when someone surprised it then flew away. A girl was walking very fast as if in a hurry. She looked on her wristwatch then walked more faster.

"Oh God… I'm really late. I hope he's still there." She thought.

She entered a green field on her schoolyard then towards the sakura tree. Someone waved at her that made her smile. They were the only ones who is in the field.

"Kagome!" The man shouted to her with his silver hair swaying with the air.

"Inuyasha!" She waved at her with her black locks also swaying with the wind.

As soon she arrived below a tree, gasping for air, she looked at him in a I'm-very-sorry look.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late. The professor dismissed us very late. I'm very sorry." Kagome said almost getting out of air.

"That's okay. Let's take a rest. You seem very tired." Inuyasha said letting her seat down the grass.

"Hah… So, what's that you want to talk about?" She looked at him in a friendly look.

"Uh, oh yeah. You know Kagome, we've been friends the whole time when you arrived here in school. It's been a year that had passed. We have shared many of our secrets, emotions, etc. So it's time that I tell you." He explained looking at her seriously.

"What is it?" She looked at him very worried.

"The truth is, as time passes, I have a concluded that I have crush on you. So instead we'll be friends, I'm asking you, could you be my girlfriend?" He said holding her hand.

"W-what are you saying? That you have a crush on me? I d-don't know…" She thought getting very nervous.

"Please Kagome… It's not just like a crush. I-I think I fell for you." He said holding her tighter.

'This is not happening. This is really not happening. Please tell me this is a dream!' she thought.

"Inuyasha… I treated you as a best friend. I can't go beyond that."

"But Kagome…"

"Please Inuyasha… I can't accept it. It-it may ruin our friendship."

"But Kagome… I just can't accept that were only friends! What about my love for you?"

"I-I'm sorry!" She pulled her hands from his hands then ran away.

'Shoots… now… I'm in big trouble.' Inuyasha thought. After that, he left the sakura tree in a different direction.

'No, this is not really happening' She ran fast not even looking on what she's going.

Then, she stumbled. She hit a person. (Okay… so that made her stop from running… But this is the start of the both of them… You know who… ;p)

"Oh, I'm sorry that I hit through you. I was just in a hurry and…" Kagome stopped when she looked at the person she hit.

The man got silver hair and stood like a 6 or more footer. He's very handsome but has a no emotions on his face. But still, it stands out on his look.

'He-he look just like Inuyasha.' Kagome thought staring at her.

"What are you staring at?" He said looking at her with his stoic face.

"Oh, I'm very sorry… Uhmm… For hitting you and staring at you? It's just that you look like someone I new." She answered still staring at him.

'So, he's really here.' He thought getting angry.

"You should be. And look at what you're walking. You might hit someone again." He said to her then left leaving her behind.

"What a bastard. Shouldn't have said sorry to him." She looked at him with a distasteful look.

New day has come and still she worry about what happened yesterday.

"What am I going to do? What am I going to say to him when I see him… Oh God…" She said to herself entering the class for her first session.

She sat to her seat then looked at Inuyasha's seat.

'He's not here. I should be blamed because of yesterday.' She thought then looked forward after the teacher arrived.

"Okay class… We have a new student here in the university and will be studying here in our class…"

She listened to the teacher and to her other classmates. She could hear someone saying, "Oh great! A new student to joke around." Then laughed. After that all of them laughed except for her.

"Now, now class. I don't think you would be getting close to him or your in big trouble. He came from the very educated school here in Tokyo. He's very smart so don't underestimate him." The teacher smirked to her students.

"And what made him study in here? I thought he's very smart. Why? Did he leave some trouble behind?" One of her classmates questioned. Then some of her classmates giggled.

"He has business. He have to leave his previous school." The teacher answered.

"Okay… so let's introduce him. Come on in Mister Inutaisho."

All of the class stop giggling and looked at the person. Kagome got surprised.

"This is Sesshoumaru Inutaisho. He'll be in our class starting today." The teacher said.

All of the girls let their breath out. Sesshoumaru had no expression just looked at them then looked at the whole class as if looking for something.

'Where is he?' He thought.

"You can ask any question you like. Oh, and your seat… uhmmm… Oh there it is. Seat beside miss Higurashi, Kagome."

He moved towards the seat then looked at her then sat down, expressionless. All the girls looked at him then at her like a you're-so-lucky look. Both of them sit behind the room on the right side, Sesshoumaru right beside the window in his right Kagome. On his front, Inuyasha's seat, Empty.

He looked at the sit then looked at her.

"Who sits in here?" He questioned her pointing to the seat in front of her.

"Oh… uhhmm… Inuyasha's…" She thought getting nervous.

'Oh God… He's the one stumbled yesterday. What a bad luck day it is!' She thought.

**I want to know what you think… So, just review… Thnx!… ;p**


	2. Accident

**I had nothing more to say… Enjoy reading… ;p**

**Love and Secrets**

**Chapter two - Accident**

'Hmmm… He looks like Inuyasha… Are they relatives or something?' Kagome thought looking at him.

'He's so handsome… Like Inuyasha…' She just continued staring at him.

'What is this woman doing staring at me like that? Maybe he knows about him…' Sesshoumaru thought.

"Miss Higurashi… Miss Higurashi…" The teacher called at her. Still, she just stared at Sesshoumaru.

He looked at her. Surprised, she took her eyes off him and looked around.

"Pssst… Hey, Kagome… The teacher's been calling you many times." One of her classmates whispered at her.

"What?… Oh, sorry…" She stood up then looked down, blushing.

"(Sigh)… I know he's so handsome but don't look at him too much. Maybe he'll melt." The teacher joked.

Laughter spread all over the class. Kagome blushed harder. She looked at him with the corner of her eye.

'Weird… No reaction at all… Is he really human or a robot?' Kagome thought getting more relieved, slightly annoyed.

"Okay… Higurashi… Can you explain this equation?" The teacher questioned her.

'Oh no… I didn't listen or even heard anything of it. What shall I do?…' She thought getting nervous.

She saw someone raised his hand at the corner of her eye.

"Oh… Yes Mr. Inutaisho… Do you know the answer?…" The teacher called out to him. Sesshoumaru stood up then walked towards the board. He answered the equation within a minute.

"Hmmm… Your answer was right Mr. Inutaisho… Well done…" The class was filled with whispers.

"Oh… Miss Higurashi… Mr. Inutaisho just saved you… You have debt to him…" The teacher told her then winked.

"Oh… Thank you…" She thanked him nodding a little. Sesshoumaru just ignored her and sat down to his chair.

'Oh man… Thanks to that person, I have to stick around to this school of his.' He thought.

'What an ass he is… Here I'm thanking him and he just snubbed at me… (Sigh)… What a really bad day it is… First Inuyasha… Now this… Give me a break…' Kagome thought sighing to her chair.

The class then ended for dismissal. She waved goodbye to her friends then ran to her favorite place.

'Hmm… Weird… Inuyasha did not come today… Is it my fault?' Kagome thought suddenly stopping.

She stumbled forward to the floor disturbing her thoughts. The person fell to her back. She couldn't stand up.

"Owww… Oh… It hurts… Hey… Get off me…" Kagome exclaimed to the person behind her. He stood then brushed his shirt and pants. She looked up to see the person who made stumble her. She saw his silver hair.

"Inuyasha?…" Kagome questioned him. He looked at her emotionless.

"Oh… It's you Mr. Inutaisho…" Kagome said it kinda bored.

"Hmph…" Sesshoumaru replied. He lends his hand to her.

"What?… Oh… No thanks… I can do it myself…" Kagome replied brushing his hand off. He looked at her for a minute then turned his back, ready to walk away.

"Owww!…" Kagome exclaimed. Her ankle was sprained. She couldn't get up.

"Owww… It hurts…"

Sesshoumaru looked at her then came to her.

"What are you doing?… What the…" Kagome questioned him. He was carrying her bridal style.

"Hey… Stop it!… I can do it myself…" Still, he continued to walk carrying her.

"Where are you taking me?…" She asked. No reply.

"Hey… Did you lost your tongue?… Why aren't you talking?… Hey…" Kagome continued to ask until she gave up. He continued to carry her. He stopped in front of the infirmary. He entered the door then looked at the nurse. The nurse looked at him then came to him very fast.

'Oh… gosh… He's so handsome…' The nurse thought.

"What can I do for you, handsome?…" She asked.

"Hmph… Here…" He replied handing her Kagome.

"She sprained her ankle."

"Oh… Okay…" The nurse replied, a little disappointed because of Kagome in his arms. She's obvious to be jealous.

She treated her, but looking at both Kagome and Sesshoumaru. There was silence within the group. Sesshoumaru was looking at the window as if thinking about something. As for Kagome, she stared at him.

'What is he doing?… Why is he still here?… Is he waiting for me?…' Kagome thought receiving a little pain from the nurse.

"Oh sorry…" The nurse apologized and snubbing her. Minutes had passed, it was sunset.

"Okay… It's done…" The nurse exclaimed looking at her.

"Oh… Thanks…" Kagome thanked her but the nurse's focus is on Sesshoumaru.

'Whatever…' She thought. Sesshoumaru came to her, helping her to walk.

"If there's any problem you can approach me again." The nurse exclaimed still focused on Sesshoumaru.

He simply ignored her.

He helped her walk to his car.

"Huh?… Why are we here?…" She asked looking at him innocently.

"I'm going to take you home."

"What?… Oh… no thanks… I'm fine really…"

Sesshoumaru just gave her a look then carried her to his car.

"What the… no really… I'm fine thank you…"

He ignored her. He placed her in the passenger's seat then closed the door. He walked to the driver's seat then closed his door.

"Okay… So now… Where do you live?…" Sesshoumaru asked not looking at her.

"Are you really serious?… Okay… It's 10 streets from here and you will see a shrine… That's where I live…"

She instructed him. No reply. He started the engine then drove with an uproar.

Silence lingered.

"Uhhmmm… Mr. Inutaisho…"

"Sesshoumaru"

"Oh right… Sesshoumaru… I was just asking… Do you happen to know a person naming… Inuyasha?…"

He looked at her with the corner of his eye.

"Yes… but I don't know him that much… Why?…

"Well… He look just like you… He also has silver hair and also has eyes like yours but not too much…"

'You're much colder than him.' She wanted to add but she might end up in injuries.

"Hmmm…" That's only his reply to his question.

"Okay…"

Silence…

Afterwards, they came up to her house. He opened the door for him. Then carried her upstairs of the shrine. Kagome was blushing.

When they arrived to her door he turned then walked away.

"Thanks Sesshoumaru…" Kagome called out to him. He waved without turning his back.

'He isn't that cold after all…'

He walked to his car then closed the door.

'She really knew him… What could be his relationship to this girl?… And where is he now?…' Sesshoumaru thought driving away from the residence upon arriving to his house. Not really what you will call a house. It's like a mansion.

I hope you enjoy the story…

**Review Review… ;p**


	3. Memories

**Love and Secrets**

**Chapter three - Memories **

The day started with a bright sun. It engulfed the water from the rain last night. The sun emitted beneath the room. Unfortunately, the sun rayed to her face waking her up. She opened her eyes then looked at the ceiling. She stood up still sitting then rubbed her eyes. She looked at her surroundings.

'Hmmm…' She thought.

'A new day for a worse nightmare…' She stood up but easily sat again at the foot of the bed when pain darted on her ankle. She looked her feet with bandages circled around it.

'I forgot… I got an accident yesterday…' She thought remembering herself.

'And I let that jerk take me home… Well… That's okay… At least I didn't have to sacrifice myself just to go here…' She stopped thinking about the accident when she remembered him while he helps her.

'Even if he's a jerk, still… He's kind of a gentleman to take me home…' She thought while blushing. She looked at her alarm clock. It was nine in the morning.

'Good thing it's Saturday… But I can't go out looking like this…' She looked at her room.

'I don't want to be stuck in this place…' She thought then sighed.

"Kagome… Are you awake?…" Her mother called out to her on the door.

"Yeah mom… Why?…" She said while looking at the closed door waiting for her to enter.

"There's a call for you… Use the phone there in your room… I don't want you straining yourself going down the stairs…"

"Okay mom… Thanks…" She took the phone on her desk.

"Hello?… This is Kagome… Who is this?…"

"Higurashi… Do you have time today?… Do you want to go out?…"

"May I know who is this first?…"

"It's me Sesshoumaru…" Shock took her.

"W-what?… How did you get this number?…"

"You don't have a business to know where I got it?… Where's my answer?…"

"Oh sorry… Well… I hope you remember… Being the one who took me here at home…"

"Oh yeah… You sprained your ankle yesterday…"

"Well… It's your fault if you hadn't stumbled me…"

"It'll be your fault if you hadn't stopped while I'm walking in front of you…"

"Hmph…" Feeling that she had lost, she gave up.

There was silence.

"Hello?… Are you still there?…" Kagome questioned. There was no answer. She was about to hang up the phone when Sesshoumaru answered.

"I'll help you if you want?…"

"What?… Sorry… I didn't hear you… I was about to hang up the phone…"

"I said I'll help you…"

"Oh… really… then that's fine with me… But are you sure… I mean… Am I not a bother to you?…"

"If you think that way, it is off then?…"

"No… If it's okay with you then it's okay with me right…"

"Sheesh… I was just asking…" Kagome whispered in the phone.

"I beg your pardon…"

"Oh nothing…" Kagome nearly sighed.

"Okay… I'll pick you up at eleven… You'll be ready at that time…"

"Yeah… If I had no SPRAINED ANKLE… I'll be ready…"

"Fine then…" He hung up the phone. She was very irritated she almost threw the phone to the wall. She stomped her other foot very hard.

'If only I didn't want to stay in here…' She thought.

"Kagome?… Are you okay?… Do you like some help?…" Her mother called out to her on the door.

"No mom… I'm fine…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After many stumbles and pain, she managed to sit on her desk in front of the mirror. She brushed her hair, had put her make – up, but not too much. She heard a honk of the car outside and looked at the window then into the temple stairs. She may not see car but she knew it was he.

'Oh yeah… The jerk is here… Sigh Great way for freedom… Huh?…' She thought. She walked to the door then opened it. Her mother helped her down the temple stairs.

"I can do it myself, mom… Thanks…" She walked to the car.

"Be careful now…" Her mother called out to her worriedly. Sesshoumaru got out of the car and helped her. He opened up the door for her and also closed it. (Of course ;p) He bowed to her mother then placed himself to the driver's seat and drove on. When they're far from the temple Kagome asked.

"Why did you invite me out?… Surely you have many other person who would go out with you… Why me?… And when I'm in a not-good state…" She asked looking at him.

"Nothing really… Just want some talk… Why?… You don't want to be with me?…" He said not looking at her with the same expression.

"Oh… that's not the point… Oh… O well… I have no business to know why…"

"Good girl…" He smirked.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO After a long drive, they arrived to a coffeehouse. He helped her out of the car. He even helped her to their seat inside the coffeehouse. They ordered their drinks then Kagome looked at him. "So… What do you wanna talk about?…" Sesshoumaru looked at her.

"…"

They looked at each other.

"O… Okay… So you don't want to talk… Then why did you invite me in the first place?…"

"You don't remember me do you?…" He suddenly questioned him.

"What?…"

"You don't remember me… Thought so… After that long time, I thought you would forget me…"

"What are you saying?… I don't…" Kagome stopped.

_Silver and dark hair swayed with the wind while they play in the playground. They laughed together as the one with the silver hair ran to the playground trying to catch the dark – hair child. The silver – hair child had caught the child. He removed the hair from his face revealing a handsome boy, smiling. The other child tried to run but the boy prevented it._

"_Oh… Stop it Kagome… You know I'm much faster than you are… Just give up… I won…" The boy said._

"_Hmph… Alright... you win…" The child swayed her hair to reveal her beautiful face. She pointed a finger at the boy._

"_But next time I'll win…" The boy laughed at her remark and walked towards the swing. The girl followed him and also sat herself on the other swing beside his. The boy looked at the sky._

"_Friends forever?…" The girl questioned looking at the boy._

"_Friends forever…" The boy replied._

"_Do you promise Kagome?…" The boy said lifting his finger._

"_I promise… Sesshoumaru…" The girl replied and lock her finger to his. They both smiled at each other then looked at the sky._

Kagome suddenly opened her eyes and pointed her finger at Sesshoumaru.

"Y-you're…" Sesshoumaru smirked at her.

"So you remember now?…"

"You're the boy I met at the playground when I was a child… Are you?…"

"I am…"

"B-but you're very different now… I didn't even recognize you…"

"Don't lie… You forgot me after the time I left the neighborhood." Kagome smiled at him.

'I've been caught…' She thought.

"Maybe I was very attached to Inuyasha I forgot about him…" She whispered to herself while looking down at the table.

"Hmmm…" He remarked to get Kagome's attention. Their drinks arrived and Kagome started sipping her drink.

"Okay… So why did you suddenly disappear?…"

"My family had a problem and we had to go out the residence… I didn't had a chance to say it to you… It was so sudden… We had to leave right away…"

"Okay… I just remembered… That day you left were the day we had to meet because you said you had something to tell me… What's that?…" Sesshoumaru thought for it for awhile.

"I forgot…"

"Don't tell me that… I know you remember it completely… You had a sharp memory… You even remembered me after all those years…"

"Even I remember it, it has no more use now… It's been many years…"

"Please…"

"No…"

"Pretty please…"

"…"

"No fair… I waited for you for a long time… Maybe that's why I forgot you… I was mad at you…"

"It's not my fault for leaving…"

"Hmph…" She crossed her arms in front of her, acting like a child. Sesshoumaru looked at her and laughed.

"Hey… That's the first time I saw you laughed from all the encounters that had occurred… Do you seldom laugh?…"

"Yeah… After I left here, I never laughed again…"

"Why?… The first time I saw you in school I thought you're mad at the whole world…"

"There are reasons… But I rather not tell you…"

"There you go again… You're keeping your secrets again…"

"You don't have any business to know it…" Kagome stared at him.

"What?…" He said getting irritated.

"You really had changed…" Sesshoumaru smirked.

They continued to chat with each other with their childhood past together until it was time that they had to depart. They left the coffeehouse. Sesshoumaru helped Kagome to the car and drove. After awhile, they arrived at the temple. He carried her to the top until they reached the entrance of her house. Kagome looked at him.

"Thanks for today… I had so much fun…" She smiled at him. He smiled back at him.

"I'll pick you up at Monday before school… Okay?…" Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Sure… That way I'll be safer with this injury…" She said. Sesshoumaru started walking towards the stairs and waved at her. Kagome waved back. After he left, Kagome entered her house.

Sesshoumaru entered his car and drove.

'What could be Inuyasha doing with Kagome?…' He thought. For the first time, worried revealed on his face.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**I'm sorry if I have to change the summary...I change my mind on the plot of the story... But I didn't change chapters one and two so don't worry... Thanks to does who reviewed... I hope you'll like the story... Review... Review... ;p**


	4. Writer's block!

**Ei… I hope you're not mad at me… Just like my other fic in When one meets another, I didn't update this month… I was sooo busy this summer… I having sooo much fun… I can't think of any continuation of this story… If you would like me to continue this fic, feel free to write… reviews… get it… you can also help me… give me ideas… I'm in a writer's block… please… reviews… ;p**


End file.
